Koss
Koss is one of the the Heroes (customizable party NPCs) available in Guild Wars Nightfall. A cheerful, boisterous fellow Sunspear, Koss has almost as much faith in you as he does in himself. His family name is Dejarin. His father is Zudash Dejarin and his sister is Ailonseh Dejarin. He left on bad terms with his father when he decided to join the Order of the Sunspears. Lore From the official website: :Relentless Adventurer ::"Trust me on this one." :Origin: Kournan :Age: 25 :Profession: Warrior :An idealistic and brutally effective soldier, Koss has great hopes for the latest generation of Sunspears. He's proud of what they've done, sometimes to the point of arrogance. With brute strength and overwhelming confidence, he cheerfully muscles his way through one confrontation after another, often using the same approach when dealing with people. For the good of the Order, he's used a combination of ruthless charisma, physical intimidation, and flexible morality to build up a network of contacts and informants. Of course, some of those contacts aren't entirely trustworthy. Dealing with the dregs of the underworld has its risks, but when the fate of his homeland is at stake, he'll do whatever it takes to keep Elona safe. When push comes to shove, Koss is a loyal ally, a dedicated Elonian, and most importantly, a two-hundred-and-fifty-pound fighting machine. From the manual: :Koss can find a way to get along with just about anyone. He gets along with heroes, doing whatever it takes to help the Sunspears protect Elona. He’s courageous enough to say what others are afraid to say, and he'll do what others are afraid to do. He also gets along with the less respectable representatives of Elonian society. For the good of the Order, he's used a combination of aggressive charisma, physical intimidation, and sympathetic morality to build up a network of informants. Of course, some of those contacts aren't entirely trustworthy, which means his information has a price. :Because of a few questionable deals with informers, Koss doesn't entirely get along with his commanding officers. He's managed to talk his way out of being discharged outright, but his extralegal activities have taken a toll on his career. He's skillful enough in combat that he should be an officer by now, but an officer with contacts in the underworld is a risk the Sunspears can't afford to take. Despite that, he knows their investigations need information, so as a loyal Elonian, he'll keep doing what it takes to save his country... no matter how much of a personal sacrifice that might be. Recruitment Complete the primary quest Into Chahbek Village, which is obtained from Kormir. Characters of other campaigns unlock Koss by completing the primary quest Battle Preparations, obtained from Seamarshal Bendro. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Koss must be in the party Missions Involved In *Chahbek Village R *Jennur's Horde R Quests Given *A Fool's Luck R *Koss's Elixir R Quests Involved In *Rally the Recruits (Tutorial) *Take the Shortcut (Skip Tutorial) *Into Chahbek Village R *Signs and Portents R *Battle Preparations *Trial by Fire *The Great Escape *And a Hero Shall Lead Them *Drake in a Cage R *A Little Recon R *Estate Planning R *Tendering an Offer R *The Young Lady Vanishes *Family Ties R *Koss Goes Recruiting R *Attack at the Kodash R *Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger R *Drakes on the Plain R Location *Istan **Island of Shehkah (for new Nightfall characters) **Plains of Jarin (for characters of other campaigns, during the quest Battle Preparations) **The Tribunal (only during quest Trial by Fire) *Kourna **Arkjok Ward (during quest The Great Escape) **Command Post (after completion of quest The Great Escape) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Koss starts with basic Warrior armor, which includes a Brute's Helm, labeled as Sunspear Armor but with its own unique appearance. Like all heroes, his headgear is hidden. His armor has +20 armor vs physical damage and an armor rating of 23 to 80, depending on his level. The appearance of his armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. See also: Koss/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In Island of Shehkah: :"There aren't enough corsairs in the world to defeat us. Eh, (character name)?" In The Tribunal: :"Don't sweat it. If the Kournans want a fight, we'll bring it to them." In Arkjok Ward: :"I'll meet you back at the Command Post in a flash! I have a few things to take care of before then." In Command Post: :"Ahai, old friend! I stand ready to assist you. I have the most dangerous weapons and the deadliest wit this side of Vabbi. Best of all, I'm entirely genuine and modest, from the tips of my boots to my dashing good looks. You can always rely on me!" In Throne of Secrets: :"It was my honor to fight by your side, old friend." Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: Leaving a Legacy: *''"Recruit? All we should have to tell these excavators is that they'll be protected by the great and powerful Koss! That's enough to reassure anyone."'' Signs and Portents: *''"Those old ruins are scary. I used to sneak up there when I was younger. Even as a child, I knew no fear! Just be ready to be creeped out. This place is creepy, mark my words."'' Big News, Small Package: *''"Did Castellan Puuba look a little, I don't know, worried? Well, at least the scenery was good, if you know what I mean. Did you get a look at Tahlkora? Yow!"'' Following the Trail: *''"The Sunspears have a real problem on their hands. We have to get to the Blacktide Den and warn them!*'' Consulate Docks: *''"Kormir versus Varesh! You'll see! This will be the end of it, once and for all!"'' And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *''"We've got to get those Sunspears out. Keep your head down. There are Kournan Spotters everywhere."'' Venta Cemetery: *''"I heard from a Kournan who heard from a trapper who heard from a corsair captain that Rojis has a little corsair blood running through his veins. I don't doubt that one bit."'' The Council is Called *''"It's all up to us? Ha! What if old Koss said that when those corsairs were invading? Those Elders need their heads set straight."'' Kodonur Crossroads: *''"I still don't trust Centaurs. Take my advice. Never take your eyes off people with more feet than hands. Well, I guess grumbling won't help. That Centaur leader isn't rescuing himself."'' To Kill a Demon: *''"Demons and Centaurs and droughlings...'' sic You really are a trouble magnet, aren't you?" Rilohn Refuge or Pogahn Passage: *''"Corsairs aren't known for their patience. We'd better hurry if we're going to catch up to Margrid's friends in Pogahn."'' Rally The Princes: *''"You don't think that priestess really knew we were coming, do you? I don't put stock in the supernatural. I guess it can't hurt to follow her for a while. When in Vabbi, eh?"'' Battle Quotes *''"Bring your finest... I will defeat them all!"'' *''"Fool! You face Koss!"'' *''"Ha! You missed me!"'' *''"Have no fear! I will save you!"'' *''"Here I stand! Get a good glimpse... I will be the last thing you see."'' *''"I am like a wild beast unchained!"'' *''"I will break you!"'' *''"I will carve my name upon your skull!"'' *''"More bodies for my blade!"'' *''"Tell your ancestors you were defeated by Koss!"'' *''"This move always impresses Melonni."'' *''"You can always rely on my strength!"'' *''"You should pay attention. You might learn something!"'' *''"You will pay for your folly with blood."'' In Island of Shehkah, as an ally: *''"Corsair scum!"'' Category:Heroes Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Command Post Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Order of the Sunspears